Technological Field
The present disclosure relates to, in one exemplary aspect, adaptive control and training of computerized devices.
Background
Computerized devices may be used in a variety of home automation applications such as, without limitation, autonomous vacuum cleaners, multifunction remote controllers, entertainment appliances, lighting systems and/or other appliances. Some existing devices (e.g., Roomba®) may be pre-programmed at a factory in order to perform desired functionality. Some existing devices (e.g., Harmony Remote®) may be programmed by a user in order to perform desired functionality. Some home automation devices (e.g., Savant audio/video distribution and/or lighting appliances) may interface with a portable device (e.g., a tablet, smartphone) running a specific application (App) in order to enable a user to operate the appliance. However, operation of robotic devices by such controllers may be characterized by a constrained form of the user interface, e.g., a requirement to carry around e.g., an iPhone, in order to be able to turn on/off an audiovisual equipment. Some such existing solutions may require some form of “programming” (e.g., button assignment, model selection) at minimum, arranging buttons on one or more page views of a smartphone app, and/or other operation.